Just One Night
by PastMyShoulder
Summary: SMACked ! Stella anger at the very end . Mac's fault of course . SMACked SMACked SMACked all the way . My 3rd SMACked.
1. That Night

_Disclaimer : I don't own any CSI:NY characters _

**Stella's POV **

It was just one night ... I sit here again reminding myself how it happened. He called me and invited me for a cup of coffee and maybe watch some movies , have fun at his place . I was really excited to see him . I missed him so much , never tought I will fall in love with my best friend and my boss . That night seemed to be a perfect night for us to sit together...just us ... no Peyton ... . So I dressed up really fast . It wasn't to fancy , not to sexy , I didn't exagerate with anything . I took a cab to his place , didn't want to drive , I was too tired . A few minutes later I got to his door , knocked twice ...taking a deep deep breath . He answered ... he was so sexy , I could've jump on him and kissed until he would've sufocate but I stoped myself .He said ''hi'' and invited me in . Then , he asked me to pick a movie , anything I want except the ones when I would cry on his shoulder and mess up his 100$ shirt . I laughed at that...we laughed toegether . I chose Mr.Bean -the series . We sat there on his couch , laughing ... then he asked me if I would want to dance with him . I told him he was crazy , he didn't even knew how to dance . That was kinda funny...But I accepted anyway . We danced on Frank Sinatra's Somethin Stupid . Love was in the air . Then , unexpectedly , he started kissing my neck . It felt so good . He whispered in my ears saying ''I love you Stella ... '' . He started kissing me , I kissed him back . The kisses started to get harder and harder . He pinned me to his bed never taking his lips of me . I unbuttoned his shirt fast , he took the sweater off me so fast . We were naked in 10 seconds . We started making love insanely , when he spoiled it all . He said ''I'll leave Peyton'' ... Mac reminded me of Peyton...I hated that woman so bad but in the same time I was happy when he said that he would leave her... Next morning , I woke up to find that I was alone in my bed...He didn't even leave a note . I called him , he didn't answer . He wasn't at work either . I asked Danny if he knows where Mac is . He said '' He didn't tell you ? He went to London with Peyton '' . Than I cracked inside . The bastard... I hated him so much in that moment ...he hurted me so much...After that...I never saw him in my life...He took off to London...moved to London...with Peyton...leaving me alone.

Mac 's POV

That night...I was so bored , didn't want to call Peyton , I was sick of Peyton and her British accent . I wanted Stella so bad to be near me . And I knew if I would call her she would come with no problem . She was always there when I needed her.Before I called her , I took a nice cold shower , then I took my favorite shirt , a white one and some jeans . I looked at myself in the mirror...I looked great , smelled great , I think I was so perfect for her. So I finally called her . I asked her to come to my place she said okay. I was so happy . A couple of minutes later someone knocked at my door . I opened. And there she was , looking amazing as always , she was so damn sexy , her smell spreaded in the whole house . I loved it , I gave her a nice little hug , though I wanted a lot more than just a hug . I gave her a cup of coffee , we drank it together , in the light of the moon going thru my windows. Then , we watched Mr Bean . Her curls were touching my cheeks and it tickeled me . Her hair smelled like fresh coconuts ... her skin was like soft , warm silk . I was so on , I could not stop myself and I started kissing her neck while we were dancing on Frank Sinatra . I kissed her , she kissed me back and we kept doing that on and on until I pinned her on my bed and started undressing her fast . We were making love , and I couldn't believe it . Stella Bonasera , finally in my arms and my bed . I was so great . The next morning , Peyton called , I had to leave Stella while she was asleep . I got what I wanted . I took off to London...with the intent of never coming back...I am sorry Stella...I still love her...I was and I am such a fool... I used her ... I am sorry Stella... but it's too late...


	2. Return

Disclaimer : I do not own any CSI:NY characters so...

It was a bright sunny day , Stella stood in the lab processing a razor blade found in the victim's knee when she tought she heard Mac's voice arguing with Danny . This was the last thing she needed : Mac back . ''the cold hearted bastard is back ''

Then she went which such a speed beside Mac , that he almost fell .

Mac : What the ... ?

Stella : What ?

Mac : What is wrong with you ?

Stella : Oh nothing !!! Fuck off .

Danny : Ooo boss ...

Mac : Not now Danny . Not now ...

Lindsay just showed up . She heard all this ...

Lindsay : This can't be good .

Then , Lindsay whispered into Mac's ear :'' I don't blame her after what you did . '' Mac bit his lower lip and took a deep breath ''this is going too far , I got to talk to Stella , though I doubt she'll ever talk to me again... ''

Danny : Umm... Mac can I take the Meyer case , cause Lindsay already works with Stella .

Mac : Yeah sure . Whatever .

Stella was in the bathroom crying . Then , she heard the door opening ... ''Oh fuck , please God tell me it isn't him '' .

Mac : Stella ..

Stella : What the hell do you want ? And what the hell are you doing here ???

Mac : I can explain what happened in that night Stella . Just let me ... please

Stella : What can you explain ??? It's way to clear for me ! You used me , had sex and then took off to London !

Mac licked his lips slowly ...

Mac : Okay...look I went to London because Peyton's parents were very ill and I didn't want to leave her alone in there . I don't think she would've handle it . I didn't slept with her , I didn't even kiss her though she wanted me too . I love you not Peyton . I am sorry for not telling you . And I didn't use you Stella ! Oh my God , I never used you . Please forgive me ...

Stella shouted..

Stella : And you couldn't leave a stupid note ?

Mac looked in her eyes ... she was so beautiful... suddenly , he pinned her to the wall and starting kissing her neck and lips , Stella fought at first but then she let go...

Stella : Mac not here...

Mac : I love you ..

Stella : Mac , I love you too damn it ! You shouldn't have done that... This is your last chance ..

So , do you like :D . Chapter 3 coming up sooon ! Send me your reviews and suggestions :) Now Macky's behaving nicely ;)


End file.
